Runeterra Fallen
by Burke2000
Summary: 10 champions are on the rift participating in the biggest event of the year; the Battle royale. But all t took was one error for the entire competition to be compromised, and for Summoner's Rift to disappear. It was not seen for another 1000 years, and now the world is very, very different.
1. The Fall - Blue Team

Chapter 1: The Fall - Blue Team

Quinn looked at the thousands of cheering fans in the crowd around the entrance to the rift. People from all across Runeterra had come to watch the League of Legends event of the year, the Battle Royal. 10 champions representing 10 factions were brought together as a symbol of the unity throughout Valoran. Quinn recalled the list of factions in her head as she waited:

Demacia

Noxus

Piltover

Zaun

Ionia

Bandle City

Shurima

Freljord

Bilgewater

The Shadow Isles

She repeated the names in her head over and over, just to keep herself occupied. She could have talked to her fellow champions, if she wasn't so nervous.

This year, Quinn had been chosen to participate in the name of Demacia. Standing to her left were Vi, the representativ of Piltover, and Karma, the representative of Ionia, and her support for the match. Azir stood at Quinn's left, the Shuriman Emperor stoic-faced as usual, along with Rumble. The yordle was representing Bandle City, and he looked bored out of his mind.

"When are we going to start?" he groaned "We've been standing her for too long"

"20 minutes isn't that long, pipsqueek" Vi had heard the yordle talking to himself. "Try waiting for three hours at night, in the rain just to find your target wasn't there"

"Typical Vi" Rumble remarked. "Going in only to fail"

"You want to say that again, Pipsqueek!?" Vi was getting more and more agitated as Rumble kept speaking.

"Reminds me of what Jinx says" but before he could finish, Azir decided to cut in.

"Vi? Stands for Stupid" he said.

Vi just stared at him as Rumble and Quinn burst out laughing. Hearing somthing like that come from Azirwas unheard of (Pun intended) in the League. But before the conversation could progress, a light began to flash above the summoning platform and a voice began to ring through the stadium.

"Quiet! Quiet please!" The voice rang out. He waited for a few final people to stop talking before he continued. "Summoners, Champions and Viewers alike, I would like to first thank you all for being here. Without you, this would not be possible. But now, onto the main event"

The platform lit up and the 10 champions were now even more visible to the viewing audience. They all began to wave to the crowd as they began to cheer once more.

"I think it is now time! It is time to commence the event of the year. It is time for ... THE BATTLE ROYALE!" The summoner was forced to shout over the cheering fans as the champions took their place on the entrance to the rift.

The summoning platform activated and the 10 champions warped onto Summoner's Rift. As the game began to commence, the lights above the summoning platform began to flash rapidly. The crowd watched in horror as the image of the Rift began to flicker.

There was running and screaming, but everything went silent as soon as the lights went out.

* * *

 _Okay guys. If you read this, then thanks!_

 _Sorry about the short length, it will (Hopefully) be longer in future chapters._

 _This is the third fanfiction I've ever written, but the first on this site and the first about LoL._

 _If you guys/girls have any suggestions about this, please leave it in a review or feel free to message me._

 _I already have a list of the champs for the Red Team, but if anyone has any ideas from the list, feel free to suggest it._

 _Also, apologies if anyone is OOC, trying to write certain champions without playing them can be tricky._


	2. The Fall - Red Team

Chapter 2: The Fall

I'll say this now 'cause I didn't say it before

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Background happenings**

* * *

Battle Royale: Red Team's Side

Janna clutched at her staff, the nervousness washing over her.

 _"Breathe Janna, Breathe"_ She thought to herself.

It was the big day of the Battle Royale. Janna stood upon the podium along with her team-mates, the roster of which looked very different than it should have. She was supposed to have been scrapped for the game in favour of Viktor or Ekko, but both were "busy" for some reason or another. With a new support lined up, the entirety of her team had changed.

Where Darius was to stand proudly, axe by his side and death in his eyes, now stood Trydamere. The barbarian was chosen in favour of the original jungler Sejuani, something that Ashe was very pleased with.

With the jungle open, Hecarim took the place of Thresh, the old support. The rider stood firmly but solemnly, not uttering a single word, let alone a sound to anyone in the vicinity.

That just left the Middle Lane and the Marksman. Janna was hoping that she would not get paired with the only Noxian marksman, Draven, or the undead butcher Urgot. Her prayers were answered when Graves spoke up claiming that "A Little Lady Needs a Little Protection." Janna scoffed at his comment, but Graves didn't hear it, or if he did, he payed no attention to it.

That left the Mid Lane. Leblanc and Swain both stood up and the same time to take the position, but Katarina took the position from both of them. Well, more like she threatened to slit their throats if they didn't back off. They both knew that Katarina would, so they opted to back out.

"This better be worth it" Katarina said, none too quietly. "This game better be worth my time"

"It's your own fault for stepping up, Sinister Blade" said Hecarim "Why would you attend a match if you did not wish to participate?"

"Because I have a bone to pick with that Shuriman" she explained.

"You mean -"

But before Hecarim could proceed, the lights above the summoning platform lit up and the head summoner began to speak.

(The next part will be an exact copy of the last part of the last chapter for continuity)

"Quiet! Quiet please!" The voice rang out. He waited for a few final people to stop talking before he continued. "Summoners, Champions and Viewers alike, I would like to first thank you all for being here. Without you, this would not be possible. But now, onto the main event"

The platform lit up and the 10 champions were now even more visible to the viewing audience. They all began to wave to the crowd as they began to cheer once more.

"I think it is now time! It is time to commence the event of the year. It is time for ... THE BATTLE ROYALE!" The summoner was forced to shout over the cheering fans as the champions took their place on the entrance to the rift.

The summoning platform activated and the 10 champions warped onto Summoner's Rift. As the game began to commence, the lights above the summoning platform began to flash rapidly. The crowd watched in horror as the image of the Rift began to flicker.

There was running and screaming, but everything went silent as soon as the lights went out.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2!

It's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but progress is progress!

Thank's to everyone who suggested champions, your ideas were appreciated.

So if you couldn't tell, I did have a different plan from this, but the idea to use Katarina was too good to pass up.

The original Idea was:

Sejuani Jungle

Thresh Support

MF ADC

Viktor Mid

Darius Top

Anyway, thanks guys


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

Graves held his hand out to steady himself. His gun lay by his side, along with his team-mates. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy.

 _Strange_ he thought _Summonin's never that hard. 'Specially after all this time_

The Outlaw shifted his weight in an attempt to stand himself upright, but as he did, he felt a stabbing pain surging through it. He grasped behind himself, only to find one of Katarina's daggers planted firmly into his leg.

 _How am I feeling this?_ Graves struggled to comprehend how he was feeling pain whilst on the Rift.

He heard a groan beside him and his ears were filled with the sounds of hooves lifting a body. Hecarim lifted himself up and saw the Outlaw trying to move himself.

"Do not stress yourself, Graves" he stated "There was a failure in the summoning. I will go and survey the damage. Stay here with the rest of the team"

"Don't need to tell me twice, pardner' " Graves replied.

And with that, Hecarim was off, leaving Graves blind and with a dagger in his leg.

He realised that he would not be able to move himself until he could get the dagger removed and the wound healed. It seemed that the summoning platform was broken, so he needed another way to heal.

He grasped around him, seeing if he could find a potion.

 _That ain't gonna work. No one could 'ave gotten any items. Not with the platform busted_ he realised.

Graves continued to stumble around until his hand hit one of his team-mates. He felt soft, flowing hair. Graves, realising it wasn't Katarina, Graves thought he found his big break.

 _Janna!_ he thought. _If the summonin' platforms down, maybe we can use all of our abilities!_ If this was to be true, then Monsoon could heal him, if only Janna was awake.

He began to nudge his support, hoping he would wake her up.

"Janna" he whispered "You awake, little lady?"

Janna didn't immediately reply, so Graves tried again, a little louder this time.

"Janna. Wake up"

This time, Janna did reply, in the form of a small groan.

"Five more minutes" she muttered.

"JANNA!" Graves yelled.

Janna finally decided to react.

She shrieked and began wildly swinging her staff around, managing to hit Graves in his already blind face, kick Katarina and bump Tryndamere's helmet off.

"JANNA! CALM YERSELF!" Graves yelled.

Janna looked down at her fallen team-mates. Her eyes trailed to Graves and the dagger in her leg.

"Oh..." she realised what she had done and regained her composure "Hello Graves"

"Quit yer yappin Janna and help me" Graves gestured to his leg, the dagger still present.

"Just get the platform to do it" she replied.

"Darn thing's busted. Whole place is. Somethin' went wrong in the summoning. Hecarim's gone to check it out"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Janna looked at Graves like he was crazy. How was she expected to help?

"Use yur' darn ultimate. Ya should be able to heal me" Graves said.

"I'll try" Janna said.

She began to channel the power of the wind, trying to cast Monsoon. To her surprise, it seemed to work. She released a burst of wind energy around her that had an immediate effect. The dagger fell straight out of Graves' leg, and his vision began to return.

Now that her work was done, Janna stopped the ability. AS she did, she noticed her other teammates stirring.

Katarina shifted herself into a sitting position, rubbing her sore head.

"What was that for, Windy?" she asked angrily.

"Graves startled me" Janna retorted "And it's Janna, not Windy!"

"Whatever, Windy" Katarina gave Janna a glare that could kill even the strongest of warriors. "What happened here?"

"Accordin' to Hecarim, somethin' went wrong with the summonin'" Graves chimed in. "He's gone to check it out"

"Well he better hurry back" Katarina retorted "We're gonna need the whole team here"

"That would work" Janna stated "But Trynd's still out cold. Even with - "

"All yer' screaming" Graves cut in.

Katarina snickered as Janna looked away from the two. Seeing this, Katarina began to laugh even harder, rolling around on her back. She tried to come up to speak a few times, but she simply couldn't.

"You can stop now" Janna said quietly. "You're waking Tryndamere up"

True to her word, Tryndamere had began to lift himself up. He grabbed his sword and helmet as he looked at his teamates.

Janna turned away from the others.

Graves on his knees, blinking what looked like sleep out of his eyes.

Katarina rolling on the floor laughing.

Hecarim nowhere in sight.

"So uhh... What did I miss?" he asked.

* * *

Woot! New chapter! It's a bit longer this time, so please enjoy.

And to Cookie, who commented on the last chapter, what did you mean by:

"I am Shurima dong"?


End file.
